<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Love Isn't Crazy by girlinredshoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300901">This Love Isn't Crazy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlinredshoes/pseuds/girlinredshoes'>girlinredshoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlinredshoes/pseuds/girlinredshoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Our love didn’t save us. But it did save our Harry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Love Isn't Crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>1979</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“James and I are getting married,” Lily Evans said to her sister, Petunia Evans-Dursley. Lily’s boyfriend, James Potter, just proposed to her last night, after an epic battle between them and Voldemort, which they survived… for the second time.</p>
<p>She visited Petunia and Vernon’s house today in Privet Drive to tell the great news and to invite her personally to their wedding. She was so happy and excited. They were not really in speaking terms but she still wanted to tell her. She was her sister and the only relative left in her life so she thought it was the right thing to do. Their mother just died recently, after Petunia married Vernon, due to cancer. While their dad died when she was in sixth year at Hogwarts.</p>
<p>Lily could always just send an owl, it was much safer, but after surviving last night, she wanted to make peace with her sister. Who knows when they would be facing Voldemort again? And not to be negative thinker but, what if… what if they wouldn’t survive?</p>
<p>Petunia stared at her, bored. “Really?” She looked at her newly manicured nails.</p>
<p>Lily sipped the tea Petunia gave her. It tasted awful. “Yes! We’re getting married as soon as possible and live in Godric’s Hollow. I’m inviting you, if you’d like to come.”</p>
<p>“Marriage? In the middle of the war your lot are facing right now?” Petunia asked, her eyebrows going up. She knew about the Wizarding War because Lily told all about it to her family.</p>
<p>“What is wrong with that? I love James, he loves me. Isn’t it right that we got together?” Lily put down the cup she was holding. She was starting to think that going to Petunia’s was a very bad idea. She should’ve known but she didn’t want to. She wanted to convince herself that whatever happened to their relationship as sisters, it would soon be okay. They would be fine, go back to normal when she was ten. They were getting older, more mature… And with a war going on, she didn’t want to have any regrets.</p>
<p>“If I know, you’re just jealous because I got married to Vernon and didn’t make you as a bridesmaid.”</p>
<p>Lily rolled her eyes. “Wha— I am not— Why would I be jealous? Look, after what happened last night, James and I had a realization. Our life is short and we shouldn’t waste time. I want to be with him. And not because I was jealous of you.” She stood up. “And to think I thought we could somehow make amends…” Her eyes were starting to get blurry. “James was right. I shouldn’t have wasted coming here to invite you personally.” She started to go but Petunia stood up, too.</p>
<p>“Crazy… Freak… Both of you are crazy! That ‘love’ you’re talking about will not save you from the war you’re currently in, Lily! Like I’ve said before Mum died, you should stop and just… just… live normally, away from all those... freaks! Maybe we’ll go back to normal again.”</p>
<p>Lily faced her sister again. “I’m sorry but like what I’ve said before, my normal life is in the Wizarding World. I can’t and won’t ever leave them. And I’m ready to face that war with James on my side. Good-bye, Petunia. I’ll just send the invitation to you. Give my regards to Vernon.” Vernon was currently working at the office.</p>
<p>Lily stormed out of the house. The tears that were threatening to fall finally fell down her cheeks. She quietly sobbed as she focused her mind on Potter manor and then quickly disapparate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“All right, Evans-soon-to-be-Potter?” James asked while cuddling on the bed with Lily. They were currently at his room on Potter manor.</p>
<p>Lily shook her head. “No, I’m not okay.” She sobbed and hugged James tighter.</p>
<p>James stayed silent and just let her cry in his arms. He was caressing her hair and back gently, trying to ease the pain she was feeling. It hurt seeing the love of his life cry like this.</p>
<p>After a while, Lily let go of him and faced him. Even though she was crying, she still looked so beautiful. He gently kissed the tears away from her cheeks.</p>
<p>“Do you think we’re crazy? Getting married in the middle of a war?” Lily was looking at him with those bright green eyes of hers. Her expression was hoping, full of wonder, and also… a hint of fear. “Do you think our love will save us?”</p>
<p>James was curious why Lily was asking these questions. Did she have a change of heart? She didn’t want to marry him anymore? He remembered that she went to Petunia to invite her personally to their wedding. What did Petunia say that made Lily cry? Looks like they had a fight again.</p>
<p>“No, we’re not crazy, Lils. Our love is what shines in this war. Without love, do you think we’ll win against Voldemort? Love will be our weapon against him. Well, together with our wand and different spells you know.” He chuckled and held her hand.</p>
<p>That made Lily smile. “I love you, James.”</p>
<p>“I love you too so much, Lils. Who would believe if I turn back the time and tell everyone that I’m lying here in bed and holding your hand right now? This is more than a dream come true.”</p>
<p>“Well, my fifteen-year-old self would definitely not believe whatever that arrogant toerag would say...”</p>
<p>He laughed and kissed her cheek. “Thank you, Lils. For giving me a chance. I’ll protect you with my life. I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>1981</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Lily didn’t expect that a simple Halloween celebration would turn out to be this <em>bad. </em>And by bad she meant, dangerously bad.</p>
<p>Because Voldemort found out their hiding place. The Fidelius Charm had lost its magic.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wormtail is the spy...</em>
</p>
<p>“Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!”</p>
<p>Lily ran quickly as possible to the second floor with Harry on her arms. She sobbed when she heard that familiar spell and that “THUG!” on the floor. She knew... James... her James... was dead.</p>
<p>She shook her head and entered a room—Harry’s room—locked it as if that would help. She also put chairs and boxes behind the door. She looked at Harry on her arms even though her eyes were blurry because of tears.</p>
<p>“I love you so much, my dear Harry,” she said. He was staring at her with that bright green eyes of his and the face of James, as if he could understand what she was saying. “Your father and I love you so much.” Her heart hurt at the thought of James lying outside... at the thought of leaving Harry all alone... at the thought of Harry hurt...</p>
<p>Lily cried harder when she felt Harry’s tiny hand on her cheek where her tears were falling. She wouldn’t let anyone harm Harry. She would rather die than someone hurting Harry or James. Because she would also feel like dying if James and Harry died. James died to protect them, and so she would protect their Harry with all that she could from this bastard.</p>
<p>The door blasted open, revealing a man—no, a monster underneath that robe.</p>
<p>Lily placed Harry on his crib behind her and threw her arms wide, protecting him from harm. She would do anything. Even though she knew standing in front of the most dangerous wizard without a wand would not make her win, she would still try... Because she loved Harry so much. She would sacrifice herself just to keep Harry safe.</p>
<p>
  <em>Because this love isn’t crazy. This love will save us.</em>
</p>
<p>Voldemort tried telling Lily to stand aside but she wouldn’t. This ‘silly girl’ would not let him kill her son in front of her. And so he did what he did to James...</p>
<p>“Avada Kedavra!”</p>
<p>Lily Evans fell to the ground just like her husband. But their death didn’t go to waste. Because Voldemort’s killing curse towards Harry backfired on him. Harry James Potter survived that night.</p>
<p>
  <em>Our love didn’t save us. But it did save our Harry.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>AN: This was inspired by the song “This Love Isn’t Crazy” by Carly Rae Jepsen. I always imagined James and Lily every time I hear that song. Haha. Anyway, James’ line on the 1981 part was from Deathly Hallows. I cried writing this, I just feel so sad every time I think about their deaths. :(  </em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>